


Violet

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you like it?" Ghislaine asked as she led her son into his freshly painted bedchamber. "Your sister chose the color, you know."</p><p>Guy's mouth dropped open as he eyed the walls in utter horror, which had been covered in a very violent shade of violet. He wanted to vomit at the sight of the hideous paint job - in fact, he quickly surmised that the color of vomit might actually look better than the purple; however, he forced the shock and pain of it down, much like he did every time that he accidentally walked in on his mother and Sir Malcolm doing naughty things to each other (<em>just hugging each other, my arse...</em> he thought to himself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

"Do you like it?" Ghislaine asked as she led her son into his freshly painted bedchamber. "Your sister chose the color, you know."

Guy's mouth dropped open as he eyed the walls in utter horror, which had been covered in a very violent shade of violet. He wanted to vomit at the sight of the hideous paint job - in fact, he quickly surmised that the color of vomit might actually look better than the purple; however, he forced the shock and pain of it down, much like he did every time that he accidentally walked in on his mother and Sir Malcolm doing naughty things to each other ( _just hugging each other, my arse..._ he thought to himself.)

"Violet is such a regal shade! In fact, I'm thinking about having the entire downstairs painted this color!" She said, grinning from ear to ear as she walked into the room. She then pointed to the crazily-pattered new linens that adored Guy's bed. They were the same color violet that was on the walls, mixed with bright orange dots and... flowers? He wasn't entirely sure, to be honest, given the whole thing looked like the weaver had just barfed the two worst colors in existence onto his new quilt.

"Isabella chose this as well. It's really fun, don't you think? She has incredible taste to be so young." Said Ghislaine, smiling proudly. "And don't you worry, Guy: I had the tailor use special fabric that won't get so damp if you happen to have a little 'accident' and tinkle on them."

Guy face exploded with blushing, and he looked up at her, his eyelid beginning to twitch madly. Ghislaine smiled at him, somewhat obliviously.

"Well, I'll leave you to get acquainted with your new room, then." She said, petting him on the head. "I should really head to Locksley, anyway. Sir Malcolm and I have some important... er... _business_ to attend to."

Ghislaine left the room, leaving Guy to stare at his room and to contemplate many deep questions, such as "is twelve too young to run away to the Crusades?" And also, "How far away is the Holy Land, anyway?" And, of course, "How deep is Locksley pond, and what size rock would sufficiently weight Isabella down so she sinks to the bottom?"

That was when he heard his sister at the door, giggling devilishly. Guy spun around, arms folded, and stared his sister down evilly.

"The only reason you are still breathing right now, Isabella, is because I haven't found a suitable place to stash your body." Guy told her sternly, thrusting his finger into her face. "Remember that."

Isabella smirked at him.

"Whatever you say, Tinkles." She said, laughing, as she walked off. "Whatever you say...

***

"Orange?" Said Allan, looking dumbfounded as he and Guy shared a drink at the Trip, "Orange and purple? Together?!"  
"Yep." Guy replied, quickly finishing his cup of ale and shaking his head. "And everyone wonders why I became a villain... _pfft._ "


End file.
